A Character Outline
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Poems based on each character from the Demonata books and how they were feeling. Grubbs, Kernel, Bec and Reni so far.
1. Grubbs Grady

**_Hearts On Fire  
By Almas Perdidas  
Basically I thought of this from a catchy tune and made it into a poem for the demonata. This is just a small summery of how Grubbs feels fighting the demonata with no choice._**

* * *

Finding the will to go on  
Listen now while I sing my song  
My lips are dry and my eyes are raw  
Through all the things that I just saw

My heart is on fire  
getting drier and drier  
But still I will fight  
Doing what is right

I fight but I want to rest  
Get away from the demon pest  
safe from harm  
Knock my alarm

My heart is on fire  
getting drier and drier  
but still I will fight  
Doing what is right

I have tears that fall  
But thats not all  
I scream and lash out  
I yell and I shout

My heart is on fire  
Getting drier and drier  
But still I will fight  
Doing what is right

Lord Loss so wicked and unreal  
My fear and sorrow is his meal  
He ruined what I had  
Took away mum and dad

My heart is on fire  
Getting drier and drier  
But still I will fight  
Doing what is right

Gret was my sister  
I really missed her  
I really want her here  
Get away from this fear

My heart is on fire  
Getting drier and dried  
But still I will fight  
Doing what is right

I could fill up a Journal  
With things just of Kernel  
Beranabus wouldnt know a joke  
If it laughed and spoke

My heart is on fire  
Getting drier and drier  
But still I will fight  
Doing what is right

I have always liked Dervish a lot  
He didnt leave me to rot  
All on my own  
I can only moan

My heart is on fire  
Getting drier and drier  
But still I wil fight  
Doing what is right

I dont know how this will end  
All I know is somethings wont mend  
I am broken inside  
The hole is just so wide

My heart is on fire  
Getting drier and drier  
But still I wil fight  
Doing what is right

I have to keep fighting  
Maybe some writting  
But I will keep going  
Not actually knowing

How long I have left...

* * *

_**That is it, so please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Kernel Fleck

**_Why I cry at night_**

**_This one is about Kernel, again, all that he has been through, this will contain spoliers from rumours I heard and things I know from the book so be careful._**

* * *

When no one is around  
When I cannot hear a sound  
I curl into a ball  
and let the tears fall

This is why I cry at night  
I just cant handle the fight  
This is why I cry  
I feel ready to die

I lost my only brother  
My father and mother  
I really didnt have any friends  
I just wasnt hip to the triends

This is why I cry at night  
I just cant handle the fight  
This is why I cry  
I feel ready to die

I see things no one else can  
I am much more than a man  
I wont be treated like trash  
Because I am the Kah-Gash

This is why I cry at night  
I just cant handle the fight  
This is why I cry  
I feel ready to die

I have always see lights  
Even way past the nights  
And to make matters worse  
Magic is another curse

This is why I cry at night  
I just cant handle the fight  
This is why I cry  
I feel ready to die

I have no actual hair  
But thats not why its unfair  
It that my parents feared me  
It was Me they never could see

This is why I cry at night  
I just cant handle the fight  
This is why I cry  
I feel ready to die

So many friends are dead  
Their names can only be said  
Nadia... Beranabus... Dervish and others  
Peoples Sisters and all their brothers

This is why I cry at night  
I just cant handle the fight  
This is why I cry  
I feel ready to die

This is why I cry at night.  
Because of there is no light.  
Because tears have to fall  
Even when you have seen it all

Why I cry...


	3. Bec MaConn

**_Ghosts Of My Past_**

**_This one is about Bec, yet again, all that he has been through._**

**_

* * *

_**

I am haunted by my nightmares  
Demon dogs and demon bears  
They just wont go away  
I see them even in the day

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

I have killed demons and mages  
Locked myself in cages  
I am not the same as before  
Throw me in and lock the door

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

There is no way to express how I feel  
Whatever it is I just cannot deal  
Everything buzzing around me  
Why cant you let me be

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

I was town apart in the cave  
And before that I was a slave  
A slave to Lord Loss  
Once my own boss

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

People use me  
They abuse me  
I dont have anyone here  
No one is with me or near

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

All the people I saw die  
Every time they told a lie  
I was left out in the dark  
Not a light or even a spark

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

I lost such dear friends  
Nothing will make Amends  
They cannot come back  
The demons will attack.

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

There is no way out  
Even when I shout  
They can kill me when I'm dead  
That is it, nothing to be said.

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

I am doomed to serve the magic  
I feel hurt and I know it is tragic  
But that is what must be done  
This battle will never be won

I have so many ghost of my past  
How long can this feeling last  
When will I finally be safe to sleep  
I'm lock aways somewhere deep

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. I wanted it to be longer but my computer crashed and so I lost most of it and then couldnt remember the rest!!! also for some reason fanfiction has screwed up on me and it wont let me have it in the middle, its annoying and I am close to throwing the laptop out the window but enjoy anyway._**


	4. Reni Gossel

**_This poem is about Reni, how she fell for Grubbs but then he just disapeared and left her and how alone she feels now with all the strange deaths (from demons crossing) that were happening._**

**_

* * *

_**

Walking passed the trees alone  
I cant help but wonder  
Why he never picks up the phone  
Thats when I hear thunder

I think it is about to rain  
I kind of remember  
How you use to cause me pain  
Like last November

When you didnt ask me to the dance  
I was waiting for you  
But instead I had to go with Rance  
I had no choice but to say I do

Or how about our first kiss  
At that party near the full moon  
I felt such sudden bliss  
Everyone went home after noon

Its you I care for  
I remember you came for Loch  
Standing at our door  
You came by that coach

See I remember every thing  
From what you wore  
To that single bell ring  
From the one by the door

You gave me this smile  
That made me want to fly  
It had been a while  
Since I had a good cry

But dont you worry Grubbs  
I cried after you went  
Like a mother bear and her cubs  
Off the babies are sent

A pain in my chest  
It tears deep into my soul  
I cant seem to rest  
Maybe if I could I would feel whole

I tried to get into contact after  
Your close friend had died  
And you needed some laughter  
But I wonder if you lied

I thought it was love  
Thought this feeling could never end  
From heaven's above  
Its true, not just some kind of trend

I know I was in love so true  
When we meet and when we kissed  
I felt it and straight away knew  
That a day like today, you would be missed

If you hadnt left how could I miss you  
So now all I can do is sigh  
Could you please hand me a tissue?  
Because now I say goodbye...

* * *

**_Hope you liked it._**


End file.
